


the Hummel and  Smythe family

by orphan_account



Series: one big happy family [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its the big day of Kurt's and Sebastian's wedding. everyone please comment below for more details</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Hummel and  Smythe family

It is a one of a kind wedding your going to have Kurt! "thanks Rachel." Oh one miner detail. What is it?

Its About you and Sebastian Kurt. Kurt lifts an eyebrow. ok what is it? I know you were matched with Blaine, and he is in diapers and so is Noah. Who is going to watch them?

Rachel Noah is Sebastian's and Blaine is mine. i think we can figure something out. How? well not having them at the wedding. Rachel! Blaine needs me and not having him there is going to make me miss him like crazy, and same thing with Sebastian! I was just saying.

Blaine heard what Rachel had said and started to cry. Kurt I'm going to check on Blaine and Noah ok honey?

Blaine? what's wrong? i-i want my daddy! Blaine starts to cry a little louder.

See what i mean Kurt. Sebastian comes into the room and hands Blaine to Kurt.

Rachel i think you need to leave. Kurt? Finn comes in. i heard everything Rachel i agree with Kurt. You need to leave.

Fine Fine! Have it your way.

Blaine what's wrong? That-that mean lady said not to have me an Noah at your edding daddddddy.

shh baby its ok daddy don't want her at the wedding. Sebastian what are we going to do?

Noah is asleep, and? And what Kurt and Finn said together? After we say our i do's and the ring exchange.

go on as Kurt was rocking Blaine in his arms.

Noah goes to you and Blaine comes to me, and we walk down the asile to exit. Hmm? I like it.

Kurt you don't mind if i hold Blaine while you and Sebastian get ready. Your Wedding is in one hr. No i don't mind Finn he seems happy when you hold him.

Why did Rachel say that for?

Blaine will you be good to uncle Finn. daddy? why that lady not like me an Noah? i'll handle it Kurt you go get dressed your wedding is today remember?

Noah's up and changed im dressed. can i see my baby Finn? sure seb? i need to change him. can you and what's her face hold Blaine and Noah? you mean Quinn or Brittany? the one that has that talk show fondue for two?

Brittany yea her. Kurt got fully dressed and ready to get married. Hey um Sebastian can i hold my grandson?

Blaine yea Sure Burt. Another thing start calling me dad. ok sure thing.

Your parents are they coming? no my mom kicked me out at 18 when she caught me kissing Kurt Blaine is really luckily to have you and Kurt in his life. Don't forget Noah. I know. i have an idea. What? Who is going to watch Blaine and Noah during your honeymoon? Well we was going to ask you that during the reception dinner. Finn has Blaine and Brittany has Noah during our ceremony. Ok good Blaine loves Finn. I know he does and we decided on that Kurt and i will live here in Lima. What? Really that's great. Hey Sebastian its starting you might wanna go on down there its starting. Ok. As the groomsmen and Arrive Sebastian walks down the aisle carrying Noah and handing him to Brittany. As kurts bridesmaids come down Rachel dumps blaine in Finns arms cause blaine to get fussy. When kurt came down he dressed in full on white suit looking extremly happy. As he reaches to sebastian

the preist says we will not be opening in prayer due to a certain groom who says it is going to have problem keeping people awake. So Would you two exchange your vows.

 

_Kurt since day one we met in new york and dated for three and a half years and you had Your kittle Baby Blaine and I of corse had noah. you should me something in life that can never  made me anymore happier than today. Your Amaing Great and i want to spend the rest of my life with you._

Sebastian Do you take Kurt To be your husband? You bet Ido.

Kurt do you Take Sebastian  to be Your Husband? Ido. 

By the power of god i know prononce you husbands. You May kiss your husband.

Laddies and Gentlmen i give you Mr and Mr. Hummel!

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
